


freedom in the dark

by tonystarkdadmode



Series: how to fix a family (working title) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkdadmode/pseuds/tonystarkdadmode
Summary: While the Rogues are still trying to make amends and become friends with Tony again, they see just how much he has changed when Peter has a nightmare one night at the Compound.[sequel to neither one, one of us (wants to say we're sorry), I would read that first otherwise you may be really confused]





	freedom in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by: "There's a strange kind of freedom in the dark; a terrifying vulnerability we allow ourselves to feel at exactly the wrong moment, tricked by the darkness into thinking it will keep our secrets." - Juliette Ferrars in Ignite Me
> 
> again, this is a sequel, I recommend reading the first part before you read this
> 
> tumblr - @tonystarkdadmode

Even though they already met, Tony wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of Peter at the Compound with what was left of the Avengers. He wasn’t nearly as paranoid as before, but whenever Tony’s chest was wound from stress and anxiety he liked being able to _leave_ and go to Peter to reduce it. He eventually told Peter about what really happened between Steve and Bucky and him in the snow. He didn’t think it imaginable, but somehow Peter grew closer to him after the confession.

 

Tony couldn’t keep Peter from the Compound completely though. The Rogues kept their distance in the beginning, not wanting to overstep since their introduction was so cold. But eventually, Peter started to warm up to Sam. It started with a giggle after Sam cracked a joke, the three whipping their heads around at the sound that came from the boy’s lips. Of course Peter turned scarlet and retreated back to the lab, but it was a start.

 

Then it was with Natasha. Something about the motherly side of her she spent decades repressing started to show with the teen. Small, silent acts of friendship were left from the woman. She always made sure there was a box of Peter’s favorite cereal in the kitchen at all times. She would turn the subtitles back on the TV after Steve turned them off because she knew Peter preferred them. She would also make sure nobody used the one chipped SI mug, because it was the mug Peter used for coffee on lab days. Tony eventually noticed these occurrences, giving Natasha silent yet thankful looks.  

 

Peter never really grew warm to Steve. He wasn’t completely cold towards him like when they first met, but he definitely wasn’t friendly. Peter never could find it in himself to learn to tolerate the man after what he did to Tony, so he just kept his distance.

 

There was rarely a moment where the five were all together. The most the Rogues saw Peter was when he was stopping in the kitchen for a snack, which wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. But none of the trio ever caught sight of Tony and Peter interacting for more than a few minutes, and never without their guard down.

__

 

Despite the uncomfort that still slightly remained, Tony and the other three were all in the same room, getting along. It wasn’t that hard considered they were all sitting on the couches, not speaking and instead watching a movie. Also considering that said movie event was not planned beforehand therefore there was nothing to disagree about. Tony was simply watching a movie after he sent Peter to bed since the boy couldn’t keep his eyes open in the lab anymore. And the others just sat down one by one as they passed the common area. But, Tony would still call it a win. Progress is progress.

 

Almost an hour had passed until the peaceful silence outside the movie was broken by FRIDAY.

 

 _"Boss, it seems Peter requires your assistance,"_ she spoke from the ceiling.

 

It took Tony a second to register what was going on, after being immersed into the fantasy world for such a long time. “Wait- what’s going on?”

 

 _“Mister Peter, Boss. He needs-”_ FRIDAY was interrupted as Peter bursted into the room, hair disheveled and eyes frantically searching. Tony immediately stood and rushed to his side.

 

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong? What happened?”

 

Peter couldn’t form words, only a few hiccups and stammers escaped his lips. Up close, Tony saw the tear tracks streaming down his cheeks and chin, his clammy skin and his fevered forehead.

 

“Oh kid, come here,” Tony soothed, wrapping the boy’s shaking frame into a hug. The man cooed and shushed the sobs away, gently rocking Peter a few minutes until his trembles slowed. The boy latched onto Tony’s shirt fabric with an unwavering grip.

 

“Th-the water, and I couldn’t- it was all around me- and I was trapped, I couldn’t swim, I couldn’t _breathe_ , and the- I was- I-” the boy finally forced out.

 

“I know, I’m so sorry buddy,” Tony said, releasing the hug, absentmindedly combing his hands through Peter’s hair at the base of his neck. “It was just a dream, you’re safe here in the tower. It’s all okay, everything is okay I promise.”

 

“Here, Tony, if he needs it,” a new voice said. Tony turned his head as best as he could in Peter’s iron grip to see Steve holding out a glass of water. Tony tried to thank him as best as he could with his eyes as he grabbed the glass before turning his attention to the boy.

 

“Do you want some water, Pete? It might help you calm down a bit if you drink some, but you’ll have to let go of me. Is that okay?” Peter nodded his head and retreated from where it was nestled into the man’s shoulder. “There you go, good job buddy.” Peter drank about half of the glass before handing it back to the man, his exhaustion hitting him once more.

 

Suddenly Natasha was next to them, too, grabbing the glass from Tony’s fingers. She barely even glanced at Tony, her eyes concerned for the boy, roaming over his face yet she remained silent.

 

Tony noticed the droop of Peter’s shoulder and the long exhale that accompanied it. “Feeling a little sleepy again, buddy?” he asked as he rubbed small circles on one of the boy’s shoulders, his other hand steadying him at the waist. The faded MIT hoodie would’ve made Tony’s heart swell if it wasn’t covered in tear stains. Peter was too tired to verbally respond, yawning and tucking his face back into the space where Tony’s neck met his shoulder. “Yeah that’s what I thought, let’s get you back into bed, hm?”

 

And if the entire encounter wasn’t surprising enough to the other three, Tony actually picked up the boy, and carried him out of the room.

 

There was a small silence, the movie paused when Peter first entered. “Man, if I wasn’t so damn concerned for the boy, I’d ask who the hell replaced Stark,” Sam remarked. “I mean, I know I don’t know him as well as you guys do, but I’ve never seen him act like that before.”

 

“Neither have I, not even with Pepper. Tony really has changed, hasn’t he?” Steve questioned.

 

“A few years ago he wouldn't have been caught dead showing that much affection," Natasha pauses. "I wonder if he has nightmares often,” she said softly, almost a whisper.

 

“Poor kid,” Steve muttered, shaking his head. He looked down at his shoes and exhaled.

 

The trio weren’t sure what to do, so they all returned to the couch and waited for Tony to return. After 10 minutes, they grew a little worried. By the time he returned, nearly 20 agonizing minutes after he departed, they were all anxious for some type of news.

 

“Sorry about that guys, he’s not usually like that.”

 

“How is he?” Natasha asked.

 

“Good, finally fell back asleep and he should stay that way for the rest of the night.”

 

“Does he have nightmares often? Sounds like you’re talking with a bit of experience,” Steve’s tone tried to be light but his voice was laced with concern.

 

“Yeah, he’s… he has them sometimes but he hasn’t had one that bad in a long time,” Tony sighed, running his hand down his face.

 

“I can try talking with him if you want? I mean only if your comfortable with it, but it might help him. Most of the people I helped had some type of PTSD, but I don’t think it could hurt,” Sam suggested quietly.

 

“I can try and bring it up with the kid, see if he would be comfortable with it, yeah,” Tony responded, still slow and spaced out. “Thanks, and thanks for you guys helping, that was, uh, that was good.”

 

“Go. We know you’re worried about him, you can barely hold a conversation,” Natasha ordered, yet her eyes were soft.

 

“She’s right, you should be with him. You’re really good with him, Tony,” Steve spoke. Tony looked at him, studying his face. Tony inhaled slowly, and exhaled, before nodding and smiling slowly. He looked at the other two, giving them both small nods before turning and exiting down the hall once more.

 

Two years ago, Tony would have been mortified by the barely-public display of affection shown that evening, yet now Tony didn’t even think twice about it. Peter needed him, so there he was. And though things were still being mended between the trio and Tony, their actions and concerns definitely brought down one of the many layers between them. Whatever the direction is to how things used to be, they were another step there.

**Author's Note:**

> so when I decided I was going to do another part to this story, I wanted it to be about the other avengers coming back and peter and tony dealing with that but then this came out so idk 
> 
> also I tried to make peter's dream about him drowning in the parachute but kept it vague bc the others don't know he's spidey ya feel (covering my ass in case I want to add an identity reveal part) 
> 
> also sorry it's a bit short i have not edited this at all and i need better titles so stay tuned for some mini changes mothertruckers
> 
> please leave me feedback idk what the heck im doing


End file.
